This Time
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Robin's tired of Raven having to drug him to get him in bed with her. Well, that makes it sound worse, but when he means "in bed" it's literally speaking. Anyway, she's not going to be the one in charge this time. It's him.


**A/N: WARNING: YOU MAY NEED TO READ MY OTHER TWO ROBIN/RAVEN ONE-SHOTS FOR THIS TO MAKE COMPLETE SENSE. YOU PROBABLY CAN STILL ENJOY THIS WITHOUT PRIOR KNOWLEDGE THOUGH.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish.  
**

* * *

"This Time"

Now, Robin could deal with sleeping- literally speaking- with Raven. In _her_ bed. He just didn't like the fact that the last two times he slept in Raven's room it was because the stupid pain medication had wore off, and his room was already hot enough as it was without the side effects of the stupid medicine making it worse. He really liked the fact Raven's bed was right under the air vent.

He told Raven after they woke up the second morning that there was no way he would be taking that pain medicine before he went to sleep, ever again. She narrowed her eyes at him, and told him to remove his arm from her waist and not mention this to anybody. He complied with her request, just not before he ruffled her hair because everybody knows she doesn't like it when people do that.

Raven didn't actually want for him to move his arm, and she didn't actually want him to leave, but he did, because he didn't actually know what was going on in her dark mind. Frankly, he probably wouldn't want to. Still, she watched him leave her room and when her door shut, she let out a sigh.

For weeks they went on like nothing happened. They weren't even sure what happened, and neither of them liked that feeling. So they both blocked that night almost completely out, save for the good parts. It was only when Johnny Rancid decided to enrage Robin again, and guess who broke his arm…again…that this subject was brought up.

"It doesn't hurt!" Robin insisted as Raven came into his room. Her hood was pulled over her face, maybe so she seemed to be a little more edgy. She stepped closer.

"Are you _sure_ it doesn't hurt?" she asked quietly. He groaned. Beast Boy had asked him that question at least ten times just a couple of minutes ago, and he was still raw from it.

"Yes. In fact, since it's nearly midnight, it's time for me to fall asleep. Good bye. Don't touch the morphine or I'll have to go Red X on you, I'm serious," Robin babbled as he mindlessly fluffed his own pillow then shoved his face into it to keep him from talking. Unfortunately for him, when he somehow semi-turned his body to be comfortable, he did it too quickly and his arm hit the bed wrong. He did a half hiss before he completely stopped everything. Raven just stood there, staring, waiting for Robin to admit he was in pain.

"I'm fine," he grit. "I just moved it funny. It'll go away shortly," he had to ground out. He knew Raven had raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so," she sighed. She turned and walked away. She waited to make sure that he couldn't see her before she gave in to the grin that had bubbled up to just beneath her surface.

She wore her cloak to make sure Robin didn't get a proper look at her face, and couldn't see her hands, period. While Robin had turned, nearly sticking his face through the pillow with the force he had, she'd arranged so that he got the much needed pain medication. It seemed kind of sick to do that, but she had very much liked the routine they had sort of made up, even if it only happened twice.

Robin felt the pain go away shortly after Raven left, and didn't catch on at first. He started to feel sleepy, and he still thought nothing of the fact that just a few minutes before he was very wired, not even close to going to sleep. Maybe the long day had just begun to catch up with him. It was only when he started giggling maniacally about the thought of Beast Boy's funny-looking elf ears did he really start to think something was off. He started to piece things together.

Raven almost never wore her hood up when she was at home. She just didn't need to, and that led Robin to believe that she was hiding something. Then, there was the fact that she gave up quickly when questioning him about his pain. Even when they both knew he was. Robin turned to look at the IV, which was just supposed to hold water. He got up to smell it, and yeah, that wasn't water.

"That sneaky little demon-girl," he muttered, a small smile forming on his face. She had completely set that whole thing up.

"I'm starting to think she actually wants me sleeping in her bed with her! Well, I'm not going to give into this. I don't care if I wake up sweating bullets, she just won't see my face tonight…or early this morning," Robin mumbled when he saw the time. He climbed back into the stupid hospital bed they wanted him to sleep in. He'd fall asleep, and even if he woke up, he wouldn't go see her. He was _Robin_ for crying out loud, he had enough self-restraint to _not_ go to her.

* * *

Raven meditated for two hours, and it was nearing three in the morning when she finally gave up on the hope that he would come. She stared longingly at the door, before she sighed and climbed into bed. She fell asleep immediately.

Robin woke up, due to another nightmare, and even though he expected it, he still didn't feel completely comfortable in the sweat that covered him. He hated morphine, he just hated it. Yet, he had to lie uncomfortably in the bed, willing himself to go back to sleep, but he knew there was no way that would happen, unless he did what he had done the past two times this happened.

He lasted about forty five minutes, and by that time it was half past three, and he knew that he needed to go to sleep if he was going to wake up no later than nine thirty like he was used to. He sighed, disappointed that he didn't last longer, unhooked the IV, and hopped off the bed. He walked towards the exit.

Her door wasn't even locked. He just slid it open, and the little light that found its way into her room after he opened the door helped him to see her already in bed. He started to doubt that he should just climb into her bed, but he hadn't even knocked this time. Why come this far, only to stop?

Telling himself that that was a good point, he padded his way over to her bed and slid in, making himself comfortable. At least, the first few minutes of lying on his back was comfortable, but knew that every time they would do this, her back would be against his chest, and they'd be on their sides. His arm would be around her waist, because where else would it go? He gave into that position, and he'd like to say he did it reluctantly, but he really knew he wanted to do it.

This time he was the one- more or less- in control of this. He was the one that opened the door, and he allowed himself to let him sleep beside her. This time, he felt much less nervous doing this. The last two times, as much as he hated to admit it, he felt kind of nervous. Unless Raven was truly digging into his mind, he felt like he was sure nobody knew that he had _ever_ been really nervous.

* * *

Raven smiled just a little when she let her mind cave into reality, and then frowned. At first she had thought that she could remember Robin knocking on her door, but she remembered only a second later that she had fallen asleep without him. He wasn't actually supposed to be here.

"This is your own fault. You could have asked me, but no, you had to drug me," Robin's voice was muffled because his mouth was by the nape of her neck. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't have asked. I'll keep doing it until you just come in here every night." That told _him_ everything.

"Don't drug me, I'll just do it." That told _her_ everything.

"Next time I better not be drugged at _all_."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Let me know! PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
